callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grigorij Weaver
Grigorij Weaver – postać występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Jest agentem specjalnym CIA i wiernym towarzyszem Jasona Hudsona. Biografia Wcześniejsze życie Urodził się w ZSRR 10 listopada 1936 r. Jego ojciec był politykiem, który został zabity podczas Wielkiej Czystki Stalina. Miał on siostrzenicę Kristinę Raskową. Dekret prezydenta Weaver otrzymał rozkaz zinfiltrowania kosmodromu Bajkonur Dragowicza, w celu powstrzymania wystrzału rakiety. W trakcie przekradania się, został wykryty i złapany przez Krawczenkę, który wydłubał mu oko. Weaver został później uratowany przez Brooksa, Bowmana, Masona i Woodsa. Następnie oddział wyruszył, by powstrzymać wystrzał rakiety Sojuz 2. Gdy to się nie udało, Mason zniszczył wystrzeloną rakietę za pomocą wyrzutni rakiet Walkiria. Przesłuchanie Clarke'a Gdy Mason i jednostka SOG zdobyła akta od sowieckiego zdrajcy, odkryli człowieka, Daniela Clarke'a, który był jednym z twórców Novy 6. Weaver wraz z Hudsonem został wysłany do Hongkongu do Kowloonu, w celu przesłuchania go. Naukowiec zdradził, iż pracował nad Novą 6 dla Dragowicza oraz że niemiecki naukowiec Friedrich Steiner również był w to zaangażowany. Oddział został potem zmuszony do ucieczki z Kowloonu, gdyż byli pod atakiem ze strony Specnazu. Krótko przed dotarciem do SL jeden z dachów, na który skoczył Clarke okazał się bardzo śliski, przez co naukowiec prawie spadł na ziemię. Utrzymał go jednak Hudson. Mimo to Clarke przed zdradzeniem co oznaczają liczby zginął w wyniku przestrzelenia głowy karabinem snajperskim. Ostatecznie Hudson i Weaver zostali uratowani przez innych agentów CIA. Góra Jamantau Weaver, Hudson, Brooks oraz Harris z pomocą majora Neitscha i kapitana Mosely'a przekradli się przez sowieckie patrole, w celu dostania się do kompleksu na górze Jamantau. Harris spadł w przepaść i zginął, kiedy doszło do zniszczenia części mostu pociskiem RPG. Wybuch wywołał lawinę, przez co Hudson, Weaver i Brooks skoczyli z klifu na spadochronach i wylądowali na ziemi za pomocą spadochronów. Gdy żołnierze dotarli do celu, okazało się, że Steinera tam nie ma. Naukowiec skontaktował się jednak z żołnierzami i ujawnił swoją lokalizację, mówiąc przy tym, że tylko on jest w stanie przetłumaczyć ciągi liczb. Śmierć Steinera Okazało się że Mason, który był uznany za martwego w Wietnamie, przeżył i wyruszył z Reznowem na Wyspę Odrodzenia, w celu zabicia Steinera. Weaver i Hudson wraz z oddziałem wyruszyli na wyspę, by z kolei zabrać z niej Steinera. W trakcie walki z obrońcami, zrzucony został gaz Nova 6, przez który żołnierzom udało się w końcu przedrzeć. Gdy dotarli do miejsca, gdzie miał przebywać Steiner, po drugiej stronie okna był również Mason, który miał zamiar zabić naukowca. Weaver i Hudson, mimo że zdołali zniszczyć szybę, nie zrobili tego na czas i Steiner zginął. Mason chwilę przed zabiciem Steinera, mówił o sobie, że jest Wiktorem Reznowem. Hudson ogłuszył go, a na zdanie Weavera mówiące o znalezieniu Reznowa, odpowiedział, że nigdy go tam nie było. Przesłuchanie Masona Po śmierci Steinera, Weaver i Hudson przesłuchiwali Masona w pokoju przesłuchań, w celu zdobycia lokalizacji stacji nadawczej. W tym celu przywoływali mu wydarzenia z jego życia, od misji w Zatoce Świń w 1961 r. do teraźniejszości. Weaver z czasem tracił cierpliwość, po czym powiedział Hudsonowi, który razem z nim przesłuchiwał Masona, że mają DEFCON 2 i muszą iść do bunkra. Hudson jednak został z Masonem, w celu "odświeżenia" jego pamięci. Atak na Rusałkę Mason zdołał odczytać ciągi liczb. Wynikało z nich, że stacją nadawczą jest okręt o nazwie Rusałka, który widział wiele lat temu. Żołnierze po oczyszczeniu okrętu byli w stanie potwierdzić, iż jest on stacją nadawczą. Hudson wezwał nalot powietrzny, w celu zniszczenia go, a Mason powiedział mu jednak, że muszą zabić również Dragowicza. Hudson kazał Weaverowi i reszcie oddziału odejść, podczas gdy on sam z Masonem ruszyli do podwodnej stacji, zabić Dragowicza. Po wykonanej misji, Weaver uznał zwycięstwo, natomiast Mason powiedział mu, że "na razie" są zwycięzcami. 1978 Zgodnie z odblokowanymi materiałami wywiadowczymi, Mason nigdy nie wybudził się w pełni z prania mózgu i wciąż słyszał Reznowa. To sprawiło, że stał się obiektem zainteresowania CIA. CIA uznała, że jest on zagrożeniem dla bezpieczeństwa narodowego. Weaver i Hudson również byli obiektami zainteresowania CIA ze względu na ich kontakty z Masonem. Mason, Hudson i Weaver jakiś czas później uciekli do południowej Afryki. Operacja Charybda CIA utworzyło specjalną jednostkę, która miała za zadanie zlikwidować Masona, Hudsona oraz Weavera. Podczas gdy Hudson i Mason przeżyli, Weaver nie jest przez nich wspomniany w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Ciekawostki *Urodził się tego samego dnia co Bowman (10 listopada). *Z danych wywiadowczych można się dowiedzieć, że Weaver jest świetnym mechanikiem. *W misji "Odrodzenie" zostaje postrzelony w ramię przez Masona, mimo to chwilę później podnosi broń jakby nic się nie stało i kontynuuje misję. *Z informacji znalezionych na niektórych stronach internetowych wynika, że aktor podkładający głos Weaverowi nie chciał już współpracować z Treyarch. Z tego też powodu twórcy nie umieścili tej postaci w Call of Duty Black Ops II. Podobnie miała się sytuacja z aktorem głosowym Hudsona, lecz w jego przypadku zastąpiono go innym. *W misji "Stare rany" podczas przesłuchiwania Krawczenki Woods wypowiada słowa: "Wierzysz w powiedzenie oko za oko?". Jest to prawdopodobnie nawiązanie do tego, że Krawczenko w Black Ops I wydłubał Weaverowi oko. Galeria Weaver w misji Liczby.jpg|Weaver w misji "Liczby" CODBlackOps wallpaper 1900x1200 01.jpg|Weaver trzymający AUG na jednej z tapet Call of Duty: Black Ops WMD.jpg|Weaver wyciągający swój nóż z ciała martwego żołnierza WMD2.jpg|Weaver trzymający AUG WMD3.jpg|Weaver przed rozbiciem okna Executive Order Intel.jpg|Materiały wywiadowcze odblokowane w misji "Dekret prezydenta", z prawej strony informacje na temat Weavera Regurgitating Weaver.jpg|Weaver na końcu misji "Dekret prezydenta" weaver 1.JPG|Weaver w misji "Odkupienie" Kategoria:Postacie z Call of Duty: Black Ops